


Cybernetics and Blow Jobs

by SinclairTopside



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Jack is a dick, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rhys is a fanboy, Shameless Smut, Tales from the Shipperlands, The Author Regrets Nothing, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairTopside/pseuds/SinclairTopside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is called to Jack's office to show the man his cybernetics, but ends up giving Jack something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cybernetics and Blow Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> God has come to reap the sinners. 
> 
> Can't stop won't stop. Have more smut. shameless. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are love.<3

It really had been the most normal of days. Rhys woke up in his room covered in an embarrassing amount of Handsome Jack posters. He dressed, shared breakfast with Vaughn and Yvette, before heading to his department. There was nothing to indicate this as a day different from any other, but apparently it was about to become the single greatest day of Rhys' life. He reached his desk and sighed at the obscene amount of work Vasquez had dropped on his desk. The guy knew there were other people in the department, right? There was no point arguing it though, so Rhys sat down and started working. He'd likely work overtime processing all the paperwork, skipping lunch and any hopes of dinner as well. Vasquez loved torturing him, but he honestly couldn't understand why. It wasn't like he was any threat to Vasquez's position, though he would have happily taken a position higher to rub it in the man's face. Rhys shook his head and concentrated on his work. No time to worry about why Vasquez was such a dick. 

“Rhys?” A woman's voice called out, the brunette turning and focusing on a young woman. She was tall, with dark skin and piercing eyes. She wore clothes that reminded him of ice, a pencil skirt and dress shirt with pointed shoulder pads. This woman was Ms. Hammerlock, Handsome Jack's secretary. What the hell was she doing down here, speaking to him no less? There were rumors that anyone who worked directly for Jack was gorgeous, like some strange requirement. Ms. Hammerlock matched that criteria pretty well. 

“Ah, yes that's um, that's me!” Rhys stood up, surprised and nervous. How could he not be intimidated by someone like this? Rhys was gangly and tall, with long limbs and pale skin. While he was proud of his mechanical arm and echo eye implant, some looked down on it. People like Vasquez, who called him a suck up and a sell out. He stared nervously at Lady Hammerlock, the woman blinking and staring down at him. She was, really tall. 

“Handsome Jack wanted to see your cybernetics. He heard you were the only one on Helios currently with them. So I'm here to bring you up. Oh, and if you wouldn't mind grabbing the finished papers you have it would be greatly appreciated. She had a cold stare but her voice was soft and she smiled at him. She wasn't acting like he was trash, which was pretty nice given how much higher up she was. But wait, did she seriously just say Handsome Jack wanted to see HIM? Sure it was for his cybernetics but that meant Jack had to of heard of him. Holy shit. Holy shit he was not ready to meet his idol. Fuck. Rhys took a deep breath and nodded.

“Of course, Ms. Hammerlock.” He grabbed all the papers he had finished and went to Vasquez to inform him of where he was going. The other male sneered at him.

“Like I said before, a sell out. Just wanted to get noticed by the big boss?” Rhys glared but kept his mouth shut. However, Ms. Hammerlock didn't.

“Hugo Vasquez, correct?” Her warm voice turned ice cold as she spoke to Vasquez. “It is unwise to act cruelly towards those who work for you. Any fuck ups in this department fall on your...wallet head.” Rhys' eyes widened and he looked to Ms. Hamemrlock, who was smiling at Vasquez. Vaquez on the other hand had a horrified expression. 

“I uh...I'lm going to get back to work,” he mumbled. 

“Good idea. Rhys?” Ms. Hammerlock turned on her heels and walked out, Rhys scrambling to follow her. He smiled and looked up at her. Seriously though. Without her heels she was taller than him, but with them he practically had to crane his neck.

“Ms. Hammerlock? Why did you call him wallet head?” He had never heard it before but Vasquez had been mortified at the words. She smiled at him and led him to an elevator, pressing her hand to a scanner and stepping in once verified. 

“Hm? Oh, it's something Jack named him. He used to work in the mailroom and was going through hair implants. He's bald,” she whispered. “Jack would always punch him in the stomach when he saw him, said he hated the guy's face.” Rhys couldn't suppress the laugh. Holy shit he was so telling Vaughn later. 

“Oh my god.” He shook his head. “I bet he thinks it was some sort of connection.”

“Probably. That man is not right.” Ms. Hammerlock shook her head, groaning when te elevator stopped. “We're having problems with this thing right now. I hope you don't mind walking another flight?” He shook his head and followed her out. The floor they ended up on looked as if it worked with mechanics. From the pile off arms and legs shot out a younger woman, 15 at the oldest. She had her hair up in pigtails, grease all over and a mechanical arm. Nothing like his, hers was...definitely not Hyperion. “Gaige.” Ms. Hammerlock smiled at the young woman, who waved with a wide grin, though when she noticed Rhys she screamed.

“OMG. You've got a metal arm too! Ooo, and an echo eye implant?!” Gaige ran over, wiping her hands off and grabbing his arm. “Sick! I made my own arm after an explosion. Oh and this is murderbot!” She turned her head and pointed to a floating robot throwing things around. “We're searching for a part, sorry bout the mess.” She grinned. “You should come up down here when you're done seeing Jack! I wanna see your arm more, pleeeeease?” Rhys chuckled. She was adorable, and he couldn't say no to someone so interested in his arm.

“I'd love to.” Gaige grinned, slapped him on the back and jumped back into the pile of body parts to look for whatever part she needed. Ms. Hammerlock smiled and led him up some stairs.

“Gaige is known around here as the mechromancer. She's amazing with mechanics. She built her robot from scratch and can do a whole lot else.” 

“She's really sweet.” Rhys smiled and followed the stairs to the tippy top floor. 

“Well, here we are. Just go to the end of the hall and knock. He'll let you in.” Ms. Hammerlock smiled. “I'll be here if you need anything.” She sat at her desk and if on cue five phones rang. Rhys gave her a small wave, took a deep breath and walked down the hall. Here it was, the moment he had waited his entire career for. Meeting Handsome Jack was certainly not on his list of things he had planned for today. Rhys lifted a shaky hand and rapped on the door. He stood there, waiting and when the doors opened he stepped inside with nerves that rattled his whole body. Rhys stared at the floor, not sure where else to look. He didn't want to stare at Jack and make the man mad.

“Eh? What's so interesting about the floor, cupcake? Look up!” Jack's voice was so much more smooth in real life. Rhys raised his head and looked at the man. He grinned and beckoned Rhys closer, the brunette doing as asked. Jack was so handsome, like his name implied. “I sent you here to look at those cybernetics but shit, didn't know they were attached to such a cute kid.” Rhys blushed and looked away.

“T-Thank you, sir.” He set the papers on the desk. “I-I was told to bring these up.” Jack hummed and looked through them.

“Kiddo, just call me Jack. Also this shit is like, days in advance, how did you get this all done?” Jack looked at Rhys, who shrugged.

“My boss, Vasquez always shoves a bunch of stuff on me. I can't just let it go unfinished and usually stay late into the night to finish everything up.” He looked up and saw Jack with a crinkled nose.

“Shoving all the work on you? Funny, I thought there was a whole fucking department.” Jack grabbed his phone.

“Aurelia! Who the hell is this Vasquez? Uhhhh-oh! Wallet head! Man that guy...yeah, haha. I want his hair ripped out, kay? Thanks lovely!” Jack dropped the phone onto the receiver and grinned. “I would have killed him, buuuut I want to see his stupid, bald head.” Jack stepped around his desk and approached Rhys, the man only an inch or two taller than him. “Now, let's get a look at these.” Rhys flushed and nodded, letting Jack take his hand and stretch his arm. He turned it over, looking at the work. “Seems they did a good job. Why'd you do it, princess? This shit is dangerous.” 

“Well...they needed volunteers, and I wanted to maybe, one day be helpful to you. If I could provide information because of the implants I would have done something for this company.” Jack stared at him, a smirk playing at his lips. 

“Now that's just cute kiddo. You wanna help me? Wanna be useful? You already are with how much you got done. People here just don't understand that work is important. I've killed three people this week for slacking and that's a low rate so far! But you, you got all this done while maintaining a composure? I would have murdered wallet head.” Jack shrugged and et Rhys' arm go, moving to look at his eyes. “Get it going, would ya?” Rhys nodded and opened up the echo. The implant glowed a bright blue and he could see everything he could scan. “Now ain't that just cool.” Jack smirked and looked beside the eye at the port. The CEO pressed a finger to it and Rhys let out a gasp, jumping and feeling heat rise to his cheeks. His port was sensitive, really sensitive. 

“Sorry, I...it's sensitive.” He shook his head. Jack smirked at him in response and went back to sitting at his desk. 

“Is it now? Well, I gotta say that was one fine reaction. Your face is all red and you're shaking. That's got me a little hot under the collar, princess. You don't want to leave me hanging, do you?” Rhys' eyes widened. Was Jack saying what he thought he was? Well sure this was one of his fantasies, but that shit never came true...so what was this? “Come on now, I don't like to be kept waiting.” Jack motioned him over and Rhys quickly hurried to stand beside him. Jack reached up and ran a finger over Rhys' bottom lip. “You know what I'd really like? Princess, I'd like it if you got down on your knees and took my dick in your mouth. These lips are cock sucking lips.” Rhys blushed, eyes glued to the man sitting down. 

“Holy fuck, yes.” Rhys didn't need to be asked twice, because fuck he had wanted to do this for so long. Was that weird? Maybe a little, but right now he didn't care. 

“Woah, you excited about sucking dick?” Jack chuckled.

“Just yours,” Rhys whispered in response. That answer had Jack's grin widening. 

“Now that is how you flatter a man.” Rhys was not an expert cock sucker but he had experimented a few times, once or twice with Vaughn which both had agreed to never bring up, ever. Especially to Yvette. 

He began to move to his knees when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Rhys eyes Jack, who smirked and tugged him forward. Rhys yelped and fell into the CEO's lap, not about to fight, not when Jack was grabbing him by the hair and pulling him into a kiss. Rhys moaned, fingers curling into the man's shirt. Jack's tongue pushed past his lips, taking full control of Rhys' mouth. The brunette whimpered and moaned like a helpless whore, which he sort of was. No arguments here. By the time Jack pulled away Rhys was panting and red in the face. His cock was twitching in his pants and man dd he just really want to get off. 

“No cumming till I say, got it princess?” Jack smirked and unbuttoned Rhys' shirt, the brunette nodding his agreement to the earlier order. Rhys watched his shirt get tossed to the side and once Jack nodded he slid off the man's lap and down onto the floor. Rhys worked Jack's pants, unzipping them and pulling the man out of his pants. Jack's cock was thick and long, perfect just like the rest of the CEO. Rhys shivered, finding the man was already half hard. Rhys brought his lips close, sticking his tongue out and running it along the slit. His mismatched eyes looked up to watch Jack, the man smirking down at him.

“Princess, you really don't know how hot it is to see you on your knees.” Jack ran a hand through Rhys' hair, the brunette moaning as he slid the head into his mouth. He had longed to just be anything to Jack, including his toy. He wouldn't admit just how many times this particular scenario made it into his dreams. Rhys made sure to tuck his teeth under his lips the more of Jack he took in. He took as much of the man as he could before swallowing, his throat constricting around Jack's dick. He felt satisfied by the groan coming from above him. Rhys reached up with his flesh hand and wrapped it around the base, stroking as he sucked and bobbed his head. Jack had his legs spread wide so Rhys could get in closer, and the CEO was enjoying the show given to him. Of course it had to be ruined by a phone. Jack scowled and reached forward, grabbing it and pulling it to his ear.

“What the fuck do you want?” Rhys bobbed his head, letting his teeth come out to scrape gently along the shaft as he pulled up. He smirked as best he could when that move got Jack gripping the armrest, gritting his teeth and huffing out a curse. “Yeah, yeah. Listen, I'm busy getting blown here. Call me back and I'm gonna kill ya, kay?” Jack slammed the phone down and groaned when it rang the second he threw it down. “You've gotta be shitting me right now!” This time he shouted the second he answered, threatening death to the next fucker that called him. Jack threw the phone across the room and focused back on the incredible blow job.

“You know, I might have to promote you,” Jack chuckled breathlessly. “My personal slut. I think that's a pretty good deal.” Jack laughed at the reaction from Rhys. “I'm fucking with you! You keep your old job, but I'm gonna call you up here when I need some...relief.” Rhys wouldn't argue with that. He pulled up, sucking on the head and licking at the precome that leaked out. “Fuck, princess, you're really good at sucking dick. No more fucking around with anyone else, understand? I want these lips to myself.” Jack tangled his hand into Rhys' hair and shoved the younger male down, forcing him to take it all. Rhys choked, hollowing his cheeks to try and accommodate the large dick. Jack smirked and thrust his hips, pulling Rhys' hair and pulling him off. He fucked the man's mouth, using his hair as leverage. It was rough but Rhys found himself loving it, especially whenever one of the thrusts caused Jack to moan. 

“Fuck. Princess, I'm gonna cum in your your pretty little mouth.” Jack let Rhys' hair go, allowing the brunette to finish him off himself. Rhys worked Jack into his mouth, stroking and sucking the man's cock. His moan sent a vibration through Jack's dick, the man groaning. “Princess,” he hissed. Rhys felt the cock twitch, his only warning before shots of cum filled his mouth. Rhys swallowed it all, pushing his throat down on Jack and sucking out all he could. He pulled off the man when the cum had stopped, licking his lips and staring up at Jack. The CEO was resting against his chair, sweat beading his skin. 

“Shit. That was great! You're so hired as my personal whore, got it?” Jack smirked, reaching and grabbing Rhys. He tugged him back into his lap, his softening cock pressing against Rhys' thigh. “Look at those puffy lips, all from sucking my dick.” Jack hummed and swiped his fingers over Rhys' red lips. Rhys shifted, groaning and looking pleadingly at Jack. He was far too hard in his own pants. Sucking on your idols dick sort of did that to a guy. Jack gave him a wicked grin and moved a hand down to tease the front of Rhys' pants. “You want some release, eh cupcake?” 

“Please!” Rhys whined and rocked into the hand, but the second he did Jack pulled away. 

“Nope. Gotta tell me what you want.” Jack smirked and grabbed more of Rhys' hair, pulling it hard and revealing the man's neck. “Come on now.” He leaned in and bit right on the side of his neck, sucking a nice, purple bruise onto Rhys' skin. The brunette moaned and arched his back. 

“I-I want to cum, Handsome Jack, sir!” He whimpered and ached to have his cock free of his pants. “Please! I want...I want to cum!” He was so pathetic, he knew. Begging and panting like some animal in heat, but Jack drove him mad. 

“I guess I can let you cum, but you can't till I say.” Jack hummed and took Rhys out of his pants, wrapping his long fingers around the man's small cock. Rhys cried at the contact, jerking his hips into the hand. Jack smirked as he stroked Rhys, finding the brunette to be absolutely captivating like this. A shivering, moaning mess. His eyes begged for Jack to fuck him, and that would come, in time. He had honestly sent the kid here to look at his cybernetics but how could he pass this up? The kid was adorable, pretty in the face and all too willing. 

“Jack! I can't hold it, I need to cum.” Rhys moaned and rolled his hips, Jack clicking his tongue and pressing another bite to Rhys' neck.

“Nu-uh. No cumming yet, Rhysie.” His strokes grew faster and Rhys wanted to cum so badly. He wailed, jerking his hips and forcing himself to hold back. He felt it bubbling in his stomach, tightening and all he wanted to do was cum. 

“Please!” He cried so desperately he thought he might be begging for his life rather than just for an orgasm. Jack hummed and kissed his cheek.

“Okay princess, cum.” Jack had given him permission and that was all he needed. Rhys held onto Jack tightly, throwing his head back and screaming the man's name. Jack watched, a grin spread across his face. The kid was goddamn gorgeous, body flushed and cum spilling across his abdomen. This was definitely becoming a thing. Jack lifted his hand up, licked off a few strips of cum. The kid tasted sweet. How fucking cute. 

Rhys collapsed against the other male, panting and gasping for breath. He felt arms wrap around him and didn't argue as Jack lifted him up. “I wore ya out, didn't I?” Jack chuckled. “Just wait till next time.” He carried the kid to his couch and laid him down. “I suggest resting up. Don't worry about wallet head, I'll take care of that.” Jack smirked and gave Rhys a kiss, biting his lip and causing a quiet moan from the younger male. 

Jack turned and grabbed Rhys' shirt, folding it over one of his chairs and tucking himself back into his pants. He made a few calls, letting wallet head know he was sending Rhys on important errands and to excuse his absence. “Oh, and if I hear you gave the kid shit, I'll have more than your hair ripped off.” Jack smiled and set the phone down, looking at the other one he'd thrown across the room. Jack glanced a the kid, chuckling when he saw Rhys was fast asleep. 

“We are going to have soooo much fun,” the man whispered. It was just the beginning for them, and Jack intended to make this kid his from the inside out. Though he was pretty sure he already had, long before even meeting the kid.


End file.
